


[Giude/Infographic] Найдем вам любимого персонажа в ОМ

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Guides, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, infographic, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: ... даже если вы не играли и не собираетесь играть в эту игру.English version below.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 челлендж





	[Giude/Infographic] Найдем вам любимого персонажа в ОМ




End file.
